Duizhang X Didi KrisTao
by Baby Tao
Summary: Read it, and you gotta know ;; KrisTao :*


Title : DUIZHANG X DIDI | KrisTao

Author : Maire Park

Chara : KrisTao and other couples will come soon :D

Rated : T to the M~ ;;)

Warning : YAOI – ROMANCE, BIT ANGST - NC 17 IS COMING, BUT NOT NOW - Jika ada unsur kemiripan isi cerita jangan marah, esmos, nangis, apalagi bunuh diri. Inspirasi bisa datang dari mana saja. Pokoknya author sudah membuat nih ff penuh dengan BUM-BU yang berbeda :D

Summary : Kris telah mengabaikan Tao semenjak EXO-M kembali ke Korea. Dia terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu sahabatnya, Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengalami kesulitan untuk membuat Chanyeol sadar dan meninggalkan KrisTao! #eeuhh -_-

Hai! Ketemu lagi dengan eike, Maire! xD Kali ini Maire buat ff KrisTao :D entah kenapa setiap ngelihat ni couple bawaannya bahagia mulu xD OKAY! Kali ini ceritanya penuh dengan BUM-BU! *muncrat* ya bumbu orang ketiga lah, bumbu rated M lah- #plakk xD tanpa banyak bacod, HAPPY READIN'! #aku juga YunJae & Yoosu shipper lho xDD

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Chapter 1 : Temptation

Para member EXO-M melangkah ke dalam pesawat dengan terburu-buru. Mereka terlalu bersemangat untuk kembali ke Korea setelah beberapa bulan mempromosikan album mereka di Cina. Luhan terlihat sangat lelah, tetapi sepertinya kelelahannya itu tertutupi oleh rasa bahagianya karena akhirnya dia bisa melihat kekasihnya, Sehun. Mereka ber-_sms_-an ria terus menerus sejak hari sebelumnya.

Chen dan Xiumin juga terlihat bersemangat karena mereka bisa kembali ke negara mereka dan bertemu dengan anggota EXO-K lagi. Sementara Lay, yang dekat dengan Kai, telah membuat janji untuk pergi belanja bersama.

Tao pun juga tidak sabar untuk sampai di Korea, ia sangat merindukan member-member lainnya. Ya, dia hampir menangis ketika manajer mereka mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa mereka akan kembali ke Korea untuk acara Inkigayo dan saking bahagianya, akhirnya dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan ber-skype semalaman dengan Baekhyun, D.O. dan Sehun. Sementara sang _duizhang_ EXO-M, Kris, tengah bersenandung ria dengan lagu favorit dirinya dan Chanyeol sejak dia bangun hari itu.

Tao melirik sang _duizhang_ dan kemudian mendesah. Entah bagaimana, gege-nya itu terus mengabaikannya sejak pagi. Ia berpikir mungkin gege-nya terlalu bahagia karena akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dia terus sibuk dengan teleponnya sampai mereka di ruang tunggu bandara (well, ia tahu bahwa Kris _senyam-senyum_ sendiri ketika sedang ber-sms-an ria dengan Chanyeol). Tao tahu bahwa setelah mereka berada di Korea, ia pasti akan diabaikan oleh Kris yang akan menempel pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah teman dekat Kris di Korea. Chanyeol pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Kris sebelumnya, tapi Kris menolaknya. Namun demikian, mereka masih tetap dekat seperti biasanya dan kadang-kadang, kalau mau jujur, Tao cemburu melihatnya.

Setelah beberapa jam yang melelahkan dalam pesawat, akhirnya mereka sampai di dorm EXO-M dan hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah mengunjungi dorm EXO-K dulu (dengan Luhan di depan, sambil cekikikan).

CKLEK.

"Sehun-aaaahhh!" Luhan berteriak gembira ketika Suho membuka pintu. Dia segera melepas sepatunya dan melompat ke pelukan Sehun yang membuka tangannya lebar-lebar untuk Luhan.

"Aku rindu kalian!" Kai memeluk mereka satu per satu setelah Suho membiarkan mereka masuk.

"Chanyeol-ah, lama tak bertemu!" Kris melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Chanyeol dan menyeretnya ke sofa. Sekarang mereka benar-benar berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Tao mendesah, tapi setelahnya tersenyum ketika Baekhyun dan D.O. memeluknya dan menawarkan snack.

"Ada apa denganmu, Tao Panda? " Baekhyun bertanya ketika ia melihat Tao sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. Lay, yang sedang minum di samping mereka ikut mendengarkan juga.

"Yi Fan-gege telah mengabaikanku sejak pagi." Tao menjawab sambil melirik Kris dan Chanyeol di ruang tamu. Matanya sungguh terlihat sendu. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Tao, "Dia hanya terlalu bahagia karena tengah bertemu teman dekatnya." Baekhyun menatap Kris dan Chanyeol sambil mendesah. Sementara Lay hanya memperhatikan Kris. Ya, tidak akan ada yang boleh membuat sang maknae menangis, terutama Kris.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kris berjalan ke dapur di mana Tao, Baekhyun dan Lay sedang mengobrol. Melihat Kris berjalan ke arah mereka, Baekhyun dan Lay memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Tao sendiri sehingga mereka berdua bisa bicara.

"Gege, sepertinya aku akan kembali ke dorm sekarang." Kata Tao ketika ia melihat Kris sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Huh, kenapa?" Kris bertanya seraya menuangkan susu ke dalam gelas.

"Aku agak jetlag atau semacamnya." Jawab Tao. Sang _duizhang_ meletakkan tangannya di dahi Tao.

"Hm, badanmu sedikit demam. Aneh, Chanyeol mengatakan dia juga sedang demam. Kau harus beristirahat.." Kris memberinya kunci dorm mereka. Tao dengan wajah cemberut mengambil kunci dorm EXO-M dan segera meninggalkan dorm EXO-K.

Sang tuijang hanya mengangkat bahu melihat ekpresi Pandanya itu dan kembali duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Sang rapper EXO-K itu tengah asyik browsing di Weibo dan tertawa kecil ketika melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

"Hyung, aku tak tahu apakah mereka jenius atau apa, tapi para fans sudah melihat bagaimana hyung dan Tao begitu dekat satu sama lain." Chanyeol menunjukkan foto dimana Tao tengah terpaku kepada Kris, entah itu disengaja atau tidak.

Kris kemudian melihat komentar di bawah foto itu: _**KrisTao is REAL~**_

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi boong xD #wuakakakakaa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC beneraaannn! xDDD

Pendek ya? ==a saya terima deh segala bentuk komentar, baik yang pedas, manis, asam, asin [?] terus commentnya yang panjang ya biar aku bahagia jadi cepet upload next chap xDD Thanks for reading! Have a nice day and GBU! (^0^)/


End file.
